Terceira Pessoa Singular Feminino: ela
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Tudo ficaria bem.


**NADA É MEU! Só o plot e essas coisinhas.**

**

* * *

**

Terceira Pessoa Singular Feminino:

**ela**

Astoria Greengrass era uma _lady_.

Tinha o berço, a educação, a aparência e a postura de uma dama. Inteligente, bonita, bem vestida e resolvida. Casara-se com Draco Malfoy porque gostava do charme arrogante dele, da maneira como ele não se deixava levar por emoções mundanas, não era excessivamente controlador e era um homem reservado.

Claro, conheciam-se vagamente da escola, mas começaram a realmente sair quando ele já estava fora da escola há quatro anos, e ela, interessada nos negócios da família, já que Daphne se casaria e parecia interessada apenas nisso.

Ele era boa companhia. Um humor seco e rápido, mais sóbrio depois da guerra e se tornara um homem, diferente do garotinho mimado, digno. Saíram algumas vezes e Draco passara a ajudá-la com os negócios dos Greengrass. Dava-se impecavelmente bem com seu pai. Sua mãe o adorava. E, quando viu, estavam juntos, e estavam casados, e ela estava grávida, e ele cuidava dos negócios, e ele era, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, um amigo. E ele era uma constante.

Até aquela noite.

Brigaram. Astoria agradeceu aos céus por Scorpius já estar na escola, porque ela, honestamente, rompeu as barreiras da irritação e gritou, e recebeu gritos em resposta, e saiu batendo a porta.

E, no dia seguinte, não conseguia lembrar o maldito motivo de sua suposta briga.

Levou quase duas semanas para voltarem a conversar razoavelmente bem. Draco estava mais seco, mais nervoso. Parecia tentar evitar seu olhar a cada duas palavras. E Astoria queria saber qual havia sido o motivo da briga.

E Draco dizia havia sido culpa dela, mas que não tinha importância. E ela não acreditava, mas não queria insistir. Queria ceder, pela primeira vez na vida.

E aceitou a palavra dele de que não importava, e que conversariam depois.

Draco não a tocou mais depois daquele dia, sempre com uma desculpa ou outra, chegando no quarto quando ela já estava dormindo.

Astoria fingiu não notar.

Mas toda atuação tem seus limites e era isso que a levava ao escritório de seu marido, ao lado da sua biblioteca. Ele tinha um olhar gelado para os papéis sobre a mesa.

Ela tinha um peso gelado no coração, porque algo lhe dizia que nada de bom sairia de tanto frio.

"Nós precisamos conversar. Porque eu não quero que esse clima estranho ainda esteja aqui quando Scorpius voltar da escola.", _e eu não agüento mais esse ar gelado em torno de nós dois_.

Draco levantou os olhos cinza para ela e apenas a olhou. Um segundo. Dez deles. Minutos. Tempo demais, na opinião de Astoria.

Até Draco levantar de sua cadeira com um suspiro pesado e um olhar incerto.

"Eu a respeito.", foi sua primeira frase, "Como mulher e como minha esposa. Como a mãe do meu filho e amiga. E não quero que se sinta culpada pelas nossas brigas, por mais que eu tenha dito que a culpa era sua.", ele suspirou, quase imperceptivelmente, "A culpa, na verdade, é minha."

"Então explique como. Porque eu simplesmente _não sei_."

Mais um longo silêncio, até que Draco baixou o olhar, como quem conta até dez, e a encarou novamente.

"Astoria, eu sou gay."

E Astoria era uma mulher pasma.

Olhou para Draco como quem não entende o que ele disse. Como se ele estivesse falando uma língua nova e desconhecida. Certamente não havia ouvido direito?

Mas sabia que havia. Deveria ter notado antes. No fundo, sempre tivera aquela idéia, apenas se recusava a acreditar.

E ouviu as desculpas dele com um sorriso ainda um tanto pasmo no rosto. E disse que não, não o odiava, jamais conseguiria.

Era uma pessoa importante na vida dela. Nada mudaria... Mudaria?

Não, nada mudaria e tudo ficaria bem. Eram amigos, mais do que um casal há tanto tempo, não era mesmo? Davam-se tão bem, não havia razão para acabarem com uma amizade como aquela. Tudo ficaria bem, repetiu para si e para ele. De novo e de novo, até que ele acreditou em sua palavra e sorriu.

Uma pena que ela mesma não acreditasse.

Ele disse que, é claro, sairia da mansão onde moravam, tentaria encontrar um lugar para si. Scorpius, que já não era nenhuma criança, já tinha quase dezesseis anos, obviamente saberia de tudo nas próximas férias, e tinham certeza que o menino entenderia, ainda mais quando namorava seu colega de casa, Albus Potter, há quase um ano.

Tudo ficaria bem.

A casa vazia ficaria bem, e o sorriso pasmo ficaria bem. E Draco mandando rosas como pedido de desculpas ficaria bem.

E o vazio em seu coração ficaria bem.

E foi quando viu a foto no jornal, algumas semanas depois, que sentiu a realidade bater à porta de seu estado quase que entorpecido pela incredulidade.

As manchetes escandalosas falavam de um romance tórrido que havia destruído dois lares. Que Harry Potter havia abandonado a namorada de infância para ficar com um ex-Comensal da Morte. A ruiva fazia declarações entre lágrimas, enquanto a foto ao lado mostrava dois homens maduros e _felizes_. Que tinham as mãos levemente entrelaçadas e sorrisos felizes.

E Astoria não faria escândalos. E disse aos jornalistas que era _óbvio_ que ela já tinha conhecimento sobre o que estava acontecendo, Draco era seu _amigo_. Não se rebaixaria ao nível daquela escandalosa.

E observou a foto de novo e de novo.

E marcou cada sorriso e a maneira... simples que acontecia o toque das mãos dos dois e o sorriso calmo de Draco.

E finalmente acreditou.

Que nada mudaria e que jamais o odiaria.

Amava-o demais para isso.

* * *

**Eu gosto da Astoria, tadinha.**

**Anyway, **

**R E V I E W !**

* * *


End file.
